Past Charters of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations
Second Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations Article 1 - Governance I. The Republic shall be governed by a Council. The Council shall be the voice of the popular membership to the wider world, as well as ensure the security and stability of the Republic. The Council is charged with overseeing all aspects of governance and of the alliance in general, both foreign and domestic. II. The Council shall appoint a President to serve as the symbolic head of the alliance. The President is to represent the general will of the populace. Article 2 - Membership I. Member Nations accept that membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is incompatible with membership of any other alliance, and as such forsake all other alliances. II. Member Nations pledge to act in the interests of the Republic and to work to advance the goals of the alliance. All Member Nations are expected to make efforts to contribute to the well-being and continual progress and growth of the alliance. Advancement within the Republic is based upon demonstrated merit. III. Member Nations accept that they are bound by an oath of confidentiality. As such, they may not reveal internal or confidential information regarding the Republic to any extra-alliance party. This oath remains in effect even after the Member Nation ceases to be a member of the alliance and is effective from the moment they are granted membership. IV. Any other Nation willing to uphold the principles of the Republic and to contribute to the growth of the alliance may apply for membership. Nations so invited may become a Member Nation by stating their acceptance of this Charter. Article 3 - Defense I. An armed attack against one or more Member Nations shall be considered to be an attack against them all. In such an event, the Republic shall collectively take action as deemed necessary by the Council, potentially including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the alliance and its Member Nations. II. Member Nations are permitted and encouraged to develop a nuclear capability. However, the use of nuclear weapons in an irresponsible manner is not endorsed. As such, nuclear first strike attacks are strictly prohibited unless their use has been explicitly pre-approved by the IRON Council. Article 4 - Violations I. A Member Nation of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations which has attacked a fellow Member Nation or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Republic. II. A Member Nation discovered belonging to another Alliance or in violation of his oath of confidentiality will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. In the case of former Member Nations discovered in violation of their oath of confidentiality a request will be made to the nation’s current alliance for their suspension or expulsion from that alliance so that punitive action may be taken. III. Any Member Nation of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations against which punitive action has been taken by the Council may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership. Such rights and privileges may only be restored by the Council. Note Abrogated on 1 April 2012. ---- First Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations Preamble WE THE PEOPLES OF THE ORANGE NATIONS DETERMINED - to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, and - to unite our strength to maintain international peace and security, and - to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and - to employ international machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples, and HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS Accordingly, our respective Governments, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Charter of IRON and do hereby establish an international organization to be known as the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). Article 1 a. The Member States undertake, as set forth in the Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON), to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of IRON. b. Member States further accept that membership of the Independant Republic of Orange Nations is incompatible with membership of any other Cybernations alliances, and as such forsake all other alliances. Article 2 In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Member Nations, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. Article 3 The Member Nations hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organised as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a diplomatic corps and defence committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Article 5. Those Member Nations not elected to the Council shall be known as the General Assembly. Article 4 The Member Nations will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Member Nations is threatened. Article 5 a. The Member Nations agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defence, will assist the Member Nation or Nations so attacked by taking, under direction of the Council of IRON, such action as deemed necessary by the Council, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the IRON. b. Any Member Nation so attacked maintains the inherent right of self-defence and is thus permitted to conduct two retaliatory strikes upon the aggressor prior to consultation with the Council. c. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported to the Council. Such measures shall be terminated when the Council has taken the measures necessary to restore and maintain international peace and security. d. The General Assembly, upon advice from the Council of IRON, may refuse military aid to any Member Nation in conflict where it is proven that the Member Nation was the aggressor. Notwithstanding this, the General Assembly, on advice from the council, may vote to aid such a Member Nation if the nation's continued security and that of the Republic becomes jeopardised by the conflict. The Council may levy a tarif on the Member Nation so aided to cover the cost of troop and equipment losses of other Member Nations in such an eventuality. Article 6 The Member Nations may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other State in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of IRON area to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Member State to the Treaty by stating its acceptance of the rules laid down in this Charter in the IRON Forum. Membership of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is to be stated in the Member Nation's "Nation Information" Section. Article 7 a. Membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is open to all other peace-loving states which accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Republic, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. b. The admission of any such state to membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations will be effected by a decision of the Council of Iron upon recommendation of the General Assembly of Orange Nations. Article 8 A Member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations against which preventive or enforcement action has been taken by the Council of IRON may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Council of IRON. The exercise of these rights and privileges may be restored by the Council. Article 9 a. A Member State of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations which has attacked a fellow Member State or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Organization by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Council of IRON. b. A Member State discovered belonging to another, rival Alliance will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the Independant Republic of Orange Nations forthwith. 1st Addendum All current and future members of Independent Republic of Orange Nations must include a statement that they are part of IRON in their "about" section in the CyberNations game (on view nation page). This addendum takes effect immediately and failure to comply may result in expulsion from Independent Republic of Orange Nations. This is to help prevent wars caused by friendly fire, and may help protect you from overly enthused upstarts, who wouldn't otherwise know that you have a powerful bunch of associates ready to whip them into oblivion. 2nd Addendum IRON fully encourages the growth of its member nations in any way members choose to grow, this includes nuclear weaponry. However, we do not endorse the use of nuclear weapons in an irresponsible manner. Therefore we ask our member nations to fully discuss with the IRON Council their intent and reasons should they plan a nuclear attack. We ask our members to comply with the requests of IRON Council before taking nuclear action. Failure to comply with said IRON Council requests regarding nuclear action may result in punitive action. Note Abrogated. See also Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations